J'AI TANT BESOIN DE TOI
by mic0109
Summary: Sara a quitté Las Vegas depuis deux mois et plus le temps passe et plus la séparation est longue et difficile
1. Chapter 1

J'AI TANT BESOIN DE TOI

Spoiler : Saison 8 après l'épisode 7 : Good Bye and Good Luck

Chapitre 1 :

Grissom était à son bureau depuis le début de son service, c'était une nuit plutôt calme pour Las Vegas, et il avait décidé de faire de la paperasse ce soir là. Il était juste sorti pour donner les assignations. Nick et Warrick étaient sur une affaire de vol et Catherine accompagnée de Greg s'était rendu dans un motel au sud de la ville pour une agression. Rien de réellement passionnant.

Grissom avait décidé de faire une pause et de prendre un café. Sur le chemin de la salle de repos, il croisa Hodges.

Hodges : « Grissom, vous avez deux minutes ? »

Grissom : « C'est à propos d'une affaire ? »

Hodges : « Non »

Grissom : « A propos du labo ? Du travail ? »

Hodges : « Non. C'est au sujet d'un livre intitulé _Le monde des insectes de James Miller_ que j'ai acheté il y a une semaine et je viens de finir de le lire. Est ce que vous l'avez lu ? On aurait pu prendre une pause ensemble et en parler »

Grissom : « Oui je l'ai lu mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter. Un autre fois, peut être. Je viens juste chercher un café et ensuite je retourne à mon bureau »

Hodges : « D'accord, peut être demain ? »

Grissom : « Peut être. »

Ce n'est pas que Grissom était débordé de travail mais il n'étais pas d'humeur à parler ce soir là et ni à être en compagnie de quelqu'un. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il avait choisit de rester au laboratoire et d'envoyer tout ces CSI sur le terrain. Ils étaient en binôme sur des affaires où un seul expert était suffisant mais ainsi il était sur de croiser personne.

Il s'était remis la tête dans ces dossiers. En effet, il devait rendre les évaluations de ces experts à Ecklie assez rapidement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul dossier à compléter et lorsque son regard se posa sur la première page il vu le nom de Sara Sidle et senti immédiatement un pincement au cœur. Effet, cela faisait déjà deux mois, deux mois qu'elle était parti, deux mois qu'elle avait quitté le labo, deux mois qu'il vivait seul avec Hank. Ils s'appelaient régulièrement au moins deux fois dans la semaine mais sa présence lui manquait.

Grissom sorti de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Grissom : « Judith, j'ai trouvé dans mes dossiers d'évaluations, le dossier d'un membre de l'équipe de jour »

Judith : « je suis désolée docteur Grissom, j'ai du faire une erreur d'inattention »

Grissom : « c'est pas grave et après tout nous sommes que des humains et l'erreur est humaine »

Judith : « Je vais le reprendre. Dr Grissom, vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous ne souhaitiez pas être dérangé alors j'ai pris vos messages. Est ce que vous souhaitez le prendre »

Grissom : « Oui et je vous remercie Judith»

Grissom retourna à son bureau et Judith pris le dossier pour l'apporter à Anthony Jones le superviseur de l'équipe de jour et croisa sur le chemin Wendy.

Wendy : « Tu vas bien Judith, tu as l'air contrarié »

Judith : « J'ai fait une gaffe, j'ai donné le dossier d'évaluation d'un expert de jour à Grissom »

Wendy : « Et où est la gravité de la situation ? »

Judith : « C'était le dossier de Sara »

Wendy : « Ah. Et il t'en a voulu ? »

Judith : « non et puis tu connais Grissom il n'est pas du style à faire une remarque désobligeante mais j'étais gênée. Tu t'en rends compte que ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle est partie »

Wendy : « Quelle est sa situation vis à vis du labo ? Elle a démissionné ou pas ? »

Judith : « Officiellement, elle a pris un congé sans solde pour une durée indéterminée. Tu penses qu'ils sont encore ensemble ? Il y a toutes sortes de rumeurs qui circulent »

Wendy : « la seule chose que je sache c'est qu'ils s'appellent régulièrement, c'est Catherine qui me l'a dit. Elle avait sûrement besoin de s'éloigner de Vegas pour se remettre de son enlèvement. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que le faite que Sara soit passé dans l'équipe de jour l'ai beaucoup aidé, de ne plus travailler avec Grissom et les autres lui manquait énormément. »

Judith : « je vais devoir te laisser sinon on va penser que j'ai abandonné l'accueil et le standard »

Wendy : « ok à tout à l'heure »

Grissom retourna à son bureau et son regard s'attarda sur le cocon qu'il avait envoyé à Sara lorsqu'il était parti en séminaire. Ce qui était bizarre c'était que le cocon était resté dans le même état que lorsqu'il le lui avait offert. Pourtant toutes les conditions étaient réunit pour qu'il puisse s'éclore. Depuis le temps, la chenille était morte prisonnière dans son cocon et il n'avait jamais fait attention, lui l'expert en insectes. Et il se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu comparer cette chenille à Sara. En effet depuis toujours Sara était prisonnière soit de quelqu'un soit de quelque chose : prisonnière d'un lourd passé, prisonnière de Nathalie lorsque celle ci l'avait enlevée et prisonnière de ces vieux démons qui ne voulaient pas la quitter. Et tout comme pour la chenille, il n'avait pas fait attention que Sara s'enfonçait dans la dépression, il n'avait pas su la libérer de son fardeau, lui son compagnon. Il s'en voulait.

Et plus le temps passait et plus il voyait ces erreurs. Lorsqu'elle allait mal, il avait été plus au moins présent : quand elle s'était fait arrêter par la police pour conduite en état d'alcoolémie, il était venu la chercher au commissariat et lorsqu'elle avait eu sa mise à pied, il était allé chez elle. Mais il y a deux mois, il avait abandonné Sara à sa détresse, il l'avait laissé s'enfuir loin de lui et aujourd'hui les quelques appels qu'il recevait de Sara ne lui suffisaient plus.

Grissom s'approcha de son bureau et pris son téléphone.

Grissom : « Bonjour…j'aurai besoin d'un billet d'avion…la destination est San Franscisco. »

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **MissSidle, Nanou, Sidle13, Angel, Clem, MaCAdam **pour vos commentaires. Ils m'ont énormément touché.Nhésitez pas à me laisser des review j'aime avoir vos opinions et critiques

Voici la suite

Chapitre 2 :

Grissom avait décidé sur un coup de tête de rejoindre Sara à San Francisco,elle ne lui avait jamais caché où elle se trouvait, ni son hôtel et elle avait toujours été joignable. Il venait de réserver un billet d'avion pour le soir même et puis il n'aurait même pas à se justifier auprès d'Ecklie car après son service il était de repos pour deux jours.

Curieusement depuis un certain temps, les relations entre Grissom et Ecklie s'étaient largement améliorées. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis loin de là mais Ecklie était devenu plus compréhensible, ce retournement de situation était peut être à tout ce que l'équipe avait vécu ces dernières années : l'enlèvement de Nick, la blessure grave de Jim, le décès de Keppler, la disparition de Sara et son départ. Cela faisait beaucoup de mauvais épisodes en peu temps mais il avait aussi remarqué que malgré tout cela l'équipe avait toujours été soudé.

Grissom était entrain de ranger ces affaires lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Catherine.

Catherine : « Alors Griss ce tête à tête avec vos dossiers »

Grissom : « Bien, j'ai finis les évaluations de toute l'équipe. Par contre, je pense partir plutôt»

Catherine : « Tout va bien ? »

Grissom : « oui, par contre je ne serai pas joignable ces deux prochains jours, je suis de repos »

Catherine : « ces derniers temps même pendant vos congés vous étiez au service. Vous nous cacher quelques chose ? »

C'est à ce moment là que Judith fit son entrée.

Judith : « Docteur Grissom, un coursier vient de déposer votre billet d'avion pour San Francisco »

Grissom : « Merci Judith » mais au plus profond de lui il la maudissait, elle venait de révéler à Catherine son départ.

Catherine : « San Francisco ?! Tu vas rejoindre Sara. »

Grissom : « Il n'y a pas que Sara à San Francisco »

Catherine : « C'est vrai, il y a Alcatraz, le Golden Gate Bridge, le tramway….Griss ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, vous allez la voir ? »

Grissom : « Bonsoir, Catherine. Vous aussi vous allez me manquez » il prit ces affaires et quitta le bureau. Catherine avait horreur lorsque Grissom se comportait ainsi, il avait changé de sujet pour ne pas lui répondre.

Catherine suivait du regard Grissom qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du laboratoire et croisa Jim dans le couloir.

Jim : « Alors Catherine, tout va bien. Mais c'est Grissom que je vois partir de bonheur »

Catherine : « il part en voyage »

Jim : « Un séminaire ? »

Catherine : « Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais je connais la destination : San Francisco. »

Jim : « Il va rejoindre Sara »

Catherine : « Je vous aurais dit oui si il ne s'agissait pas de Grissom mais le connaissant rien n'est sûr mais je l'espère de tout cœur »

Jim : « Comme tout le monde ici. Le peu de fois que j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet Sara Sidle avec lui il changeait immédiatement de sujet »

Catherine : « Comme avec tout le monde »

Jim : « Je dois vous laisser Catherine, je dois rejoindre Nick et Warrick pour un interrogatoire ».

Grissom était arrivé chez lui depuis un petit moment et préparait son sac de voyage lorsque Hank s'approcha de lui avec un air tout triste.

Grissom : « Ne t'inquiète pas mon pépère, je reviens dans deux jours. » lui dit-il tout en caressant Hank puis il se mit à penser à Sara et au jour où elle l'avait convaincu d'adopter Hank.

_Flash-back (deux en arrière)_

_Grissom était dans la cuisine préparant le déjeuner lorsque Sara entra comme une furie._

_Sara : « Gil, je viens de croiser M Frantz et il m'a montré les petits chiots que sa chienne a mis au monde. Ils sont tellement adorable. »_

_Grissom : « Oh non, Sara. Il est hors de question, je ne veux pas avoir d'animaux dans ma vie»_

_Sara : «Gil, ta vie est remplie d'insectes et tu ne veux pas d'un adorable et gentil chiot »_

_Grissom : « Tu sais très bien que j'adore les chiens mais on aura jamais le temps de s'en occuper, de le sortir »_

_Sara : « On prendra le temps. Gilbert, si te plait.»_

_Grissom : « Je vais y réfléchir, ok »_

_Sara : «Combien de temps ? »_

_Grissom : « Parce qu'il y a une date de péremption » puis il entendit des petits gémissement dans l'entrée. « Sara, c'est quoi que j'entends dans le hall »_

_Sara : « Laisse moi t'expliquer, si il ne trouvait pas de maître il allait l'euthanasié, je ne pouvait les laisser faire »_

_Grissom : « Je ne pense pas que M Frantz soit du style à tuer un chien »_

_Sara : « Effectivement peut être pas lui mais sa femme elle a l'air louche »_

_Grissom : « Tu parles de Mme Frantz, notre voisine. La femme qui a pleuré toute les larmes de son corps au barbecue de Stephane parce qu'elle avait écrasé un hérisson la veille »_

_Sara sourit à la remarque de Grissom : « c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. J'avoue je suis coupable, j'ai craqué lorsque j'ai vu ce petit chiot. Tu m'en veux ? »_

_Grissom : « Montre moi notre adorable chien. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le hall._

_Sara : « Tu as dis notre chien, tu vois tu l'as déjà adopté. Tu vas voir bientôt tu ne pourras pas te passer de lui. »_

_Grissom : « C'est vrai il est mignon et puis on habite dans une maison il sera bien ici avec nous. Maintenant, il faut lui choisir un nom »_

_Sara : « La fille des Frantz lui en a déjà donné mais on peut changer »_

_Grissom : « Pourquoi le changer, il y a de forte chance qu'il reconnaisse déjà son nom »_

_Sara : « il s'appelle Hank » dit-elle gênée._

_Grissom : « Hank, j'ai connu un Hank dans une autre vie mais il était moins beau et moins gentil que toi » dit il en s'adressant au chiot puis il fit un clin d'œil à Sara afin de lui faire comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas que le chiot garde ce nom._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Hank aboya et fit sortir Grissom de ces pensées.

Il prit son chien et l'emmena chez la voisine qui allait le garder pendant son séjour à San Francisco. Grissom savait que Hank était bien traité mais ça lui faisait mal au cœur de le laisser surtout à cette période là car lui aussi vivait mal sa séparation avec Sara. Après le départ de sa maîtresse, il avait refusé de jouer, mangeait très peu et surtout il restait des heures devant la porte comme si il attendait son retour. Il déprimait lui aussi, à sa manière. Grissom n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir adopté Hank, il était tellement attaché à son chien. Il laissa bien toutes les consignes à sa voisine, sur la nourriture, les gourmandises à lui donner et les jouets comme le faisait Sara chaque fois qu'il devait le laisser. Hank était en quelque sorte leur enfant.

Puis il appela un taxi pour l'emmener à l'aéroport.

Lors du trajet, il était partagé entre deux sentiments : celui de l'excitation car d'ici quelques heures il allait revoir Sara, et celui de l' inquiétude car il n'avait pas prévenu Sara de son arrivé imminente peut être allait-elle mal réagir.

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

Merci les filles pour vos commentaires

Si vous saviez à quel point toutes vos reviews me donnent envie de continuer à écrire. Vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi.

Merci à **MissSidle, Angel, Clem, Aude, Sidle13, Nanou...**

Chapitre 3

Grissom était dans l'avion depuis un quart d'heure, il était allé plusieurs fois à San Francisco mais c'était la première que le trajet lui semblait aussi long. L'avion était sur le point d'atterrir lorsqu'il commença à ranger ces affaires, il était impatient de descendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôtel dans lequel logeait Sara, ces doutes s'amplifiaient.

Il s'approcha de l'accueil.

Grissom : « Bonjour, est ce que Melle Sara Sidle est présente »

Le réceptionniste : « Elle est parti dans la matinée»

Grissom : « Vous savez vers quelles heures elle arrive ? »

Le réceptionniste : « En principe, elle repasse juste avant le déjeuner et si vous souhaitez l'attendre vous pouvez patientez au bar »

Grissom : « Merci »

Grissom se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un café. A cet instant précis il pensa qu'un whisky serait plus adéquat pour lui donner le courage d'affronter Sara. Non qu'il ait peur d'elle mais plus de sa réaction. Il repensa aux nombres de fois qu'il l'avait eu au téléphone et aux nombres de fois où il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aborder le sujet d'un possible retour. Leurs coups de fils pouvaient durer cinq minutes comme une heure, ils parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi mais jamais d'eux, eux en tant que couple. Et plus, il l'attendait et plus il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, il était persuadé que Sara allait mal le prendre sa présence et le faite qu'il soit venu sans la prévenir. Il avait pris sa décision, il allait retourner à Vegas et ne dirait jamais rien à Sara de son escapade à San Francisco, elle ne saurait rien de sa présence à son hôtel. Il se demanda qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, Grissom était un homme réfléchit, il n'avait pas coutume de prendre des décisions sur un coup de folie sauf quand il s'agissait de Sara, sa Sara. Il n'avait jamais invité d'étudiante à dîner sauf Sara, il n'avait jamais embauché une personne sans que celle-ci ne passe divers entretiens sauf Sara et de toute sa vie il n'était jamais allé contre le règlement sauf lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Sara. Il paya son café et commença à partir mais le réceptionniste l'interpella : « Monsieur, Melle Sidle ne va pas tarder »

Grissom : « Malheureusement, je dois partir. Vous pouvez me faire une faveur de ne pas lui dire que je suis venu cela devait être surprise. »

Le réceptionniste : « ok »

Grissom sortit de l'hôtel et senti soulagé, soulagé de ne pas l'avoir vu. Ce n'était pas le moment ni pour elle et ni pour lui.

Il fit signe à un taxi qui s'arrêta immédiatement devant l'hôtel, il fut surpris normalement ça ne marche jamais mais en réalité il ne s'était pas arrêté pour lui mais pour y déposer une cliente.

La cliente : « Gil ?! »

Grissom : « Sara ! »

Sara : « Que fais tu ici ? »

Grissom : « J'étais dans le coin et je pensais que je pouvais venir te saluer »

Sara : « Tu étais dans le coin ? Et tu passais pour me saluer » Sara trouva bizarre que Grissom ait employé le mot saluer à son encontre «Et qu'est ce que tu es venu faire dans le coin ? »

Grissom : « je suis venu pour un …. Séminaire » dit il fièrement d'avoir trouver quoi lui répondre. »

Sara : « un séminaire ??? »

Grissom : « Non, en réalité je suis venue pour te voir, l'histoire du séminaire sonnait faux, n'est ce pas ? »

Sara : « Oui plutôt » Sara : « Un déjeuner avec une vieille connaissance ça te tente »

Grissom : « si cette vieille connaissance s'agit de la plus belle femme que je connaisse oui »

Sara : « il faut juste que je dépose ce sac dans ma chambre »

Sara entra dans l'hôtel suivi de très près de Grissom et s'adressa au réceptionniste « Salut, James »

Le réceptionniste : « Bonjour, Melle Sidle. » puis en voyant Grissom près d'elle et s'adressant à lui « Finalement vous avez pu faire votre surprise »

Grissom : « oui en effet, on s'est croisé devant »

Le réceptionniste : « Alors Melle Sidle, vous vous n'attendiez pas à cette surprise ? »

Sara : « non pas du tout et ce fut même une très agréable surprise »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Sara : « Tu es venu pour combien de temps ? »

Grissom : « Je repars demain soir »

Sara : « Tu loges où ? »

Grissom : « Dans un hôtel à deux pas d'ici ». Il lui mentait, lors de sa réservation il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il devait se loger.

Sara : « Grissom ! »

Grissom : « C'est pas vrai, lors de la réservation du billet d'avion j'ai complètement oublié ce détail. »

Sara : « J'ai un lit à deux places, on pourrait le partager »

Grissom : « Je débarque déjà l'improviste, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer »

Sara : « Tu ne m'impose rien. Reste avec moi ce soir, si te plais »

Grissom : « Je reste »

Sara : « Merci. Tu m'as tellement manqué »

Grissom : « Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué » lui dit il tout en lui caressant son visage.

Puis elle s'approcha de lui et déposa sur ces lèvres un timide baiser et Grissom l'a pris dans ces bras. Il avait besoin de ce contact, de la sentir contre lui.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci les filles pour vos commentaires. Voici la suite, avec le week end j'ai mis plus de temps que les précedent, je m'en excuse encore.**

**Et n'hésitez pas à poster des review. J'adore vous lire ;)**

Chapitre 4

Sara et Grissom était dans la chambre d'hôtel depuis bientôt une heure, il avait voulu prendre une douche avant le déjeuné.

Sara : « Pour le déjeuner, tu as une préférence pour le restaurant ou le type de nourriture »

Grissom : « Non, je te laisse choisir »

Sara : « d'accord »

Grissom : « Non Sara, j'ai changé d'avis »

Sara : « Tu ne veux plus aller manger »

Grissom : « Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, si ça ne te dérange pas je voudrais choisir le restaurant »

Sara : « il n'y a pas de problème »

Au bout de vingt minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant choisi par Grissom.

Grissom : « il te convient ? »

Sara : « Tu t'en souviens encore ? »

Grissom : « Tu crois que j'aurais été capable d'oublier le restaurant dans lequel nous avons déjeuner ensemble pour la première fois. J'y ai repensé d'un coup lorsque nous étions dans la chambre et que tu me parlais de déjeuner. Ma plus grande crainte c'est qu'il ait été fermé depuis.»

Ce n'était pas un grand restaurant et depuis le temps le restaurant en lui même avait beaucoup changé ainsi que sa carte mais le faite que Grissom s'en souvienne encore et surtout qu'il ait pensé avait beaucoup touché Sara.

Ils s'installèrent et choisirent immédiatement leur déjeuné si il y existait bien un point en commun entre ces deux là c'est qu'ils savaient ce qui voulaient, ils ne leurs arrivèrent jamais de rester un quart d'heure regardant la carte et hésitant entre les plats.

Grissom : « Et si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux mois »

Sara : « Griss, chaque semaine on s'appelait au moins deux fois minimums et je ne t'ai rien caché »

Grissom : « je sais mais ce n'est pas pareil de raconter les choses de vives voix et ainsi tu pourras me donner les détails ».

Sara : « Au début, cela ressemblait presque un pèlerinage. Je suis retourné dans la maison de mes parents. C'est bizarre, elle est encore en vente. Je sais que depuis que nous étions partis il y avait eu plusieurs propriétaires mais chaque fois que je suis passé devant ces vingt dernières années il y a toujours eu cette pancarte A VENDRE. Tu crois que les gens savent ce qui c'est passé dedans ? »

Grissom : « il y a des fortes chances mêmes si les agents immobiliers tentent de cacher l'histoire d'une maison, il y a toujours le voisinage pour la divulguer »

Sara : « Tu dois avoir raison. Je suis même retourné dans les familles d'accueil avec qui j'ai vécu un temps. La majorité d'entres elles mettaient plus de cinq minutes à savoir qui j'étais, à essayer de se souvenir quelle fillette j'étais parmis toutes celles qu'ils avaient accueillis, il y en a même une qui ne s'est jamais rappelé de moi »

Grissom : « Cela a été dure pour toi ? »

Sara : « Oui, j'avais l'impression que toutes ces années n'avaient jamais existé, que je n'avais pas de passé avec eux. »

Grissom : « Et comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles avec ta mère et ton frère ? »

Sara : « la dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était avant de quitter San Francisco pour Vegas, bientôt dix ans. On a abordé deux ou trois fois le sujet de mon père, de notre vie avant et de son décès. Elle s'en veut énormément non pas de l'avoir tué, cela a été une délivrance pour elle je crois, mais plutôt les conséquences de son acte sur nos vies. Le faite que nous ayons été tous séparé, que ces enfants aient connu les familles d'accueils et elle est persuadé qu'elle ne retrouvera jamais la liberté, sa vie en hôpital psychiatrique ressemble à une vie dans une prison. Elle est convaincu que c'est à cause du meurtre de mon père que je suis dans la police »

Grissom : « est ce le cas ? »

Sara : « Peut être mais je lui ai aussi dit que c'est à cause d'un entomologiste rencontré à un séminaire »

Grissom : « Elle est au courant pour nous deux ? »

Sara : « Oui et elle est contente que j'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un. Elle m'a dit de bien prendre soin de notre couple. Curieusement, j'ai beaucoup plus parlé à ma mère ces deux derniers mois que toute ma vie entière. »

Grissom : « Et avec ton frère ? »

Sara : « C'est beaucoup plus difficile avec lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans sa vie, on se croise quelques fois lorsque je vais voir ma mère. Il n' a pas d'attache tout comme moi avant que nous soyons ensemble : pas de femme dans sa vie mais des conquêtes d'un soir, beaucoup de travail mais pas de vie en dehors, beaucoup de connaissances mais pas d'amis. Une vie très monotone.»

Grissom prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

Grissom : « donc le moment le plus difficile a été de revoir ton frère ? »

Sara : « Non, cela a été ce matin. Avant que tu n'arrives, je suis allée sur la tombe de mon père, je n'y étais jamais retourné depuis son enterrement. » puis il eu un silence de la part de Sara et elle changea de sujet « Et si on laissait San Francisco de côté pendant un moment et que tu me parles de Vegas. Comment va mon Hank et l'équipe ? »

Grissom : « Tu leurs manques à tous. Hank a passé des heures devant la porte à t'attendre. Après ton départ, Greg ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant plusieurs jours, sauf le stricte minimum, je crois qu'il m'en tenait responsable. Catherine et Jim ont été les plus tenace, ils voulaient savoir si j'avais de tes nouvelles, si tout allait bien et à tour de rôle ils m'invitaient à déjeuner. Nick et Warrick ont été les plus discret ils m'ont parlé de toi une ou deux fois. Je crois que pendant un certain temps, j'étais l'homme a évité au laboratoire. J'en demande beaucoup aux personnes avec qui je travaille mais je n'ai jamais été un homme dur ou intransigeant »

Sara : « Gil, dès qu'il s'agit de ta vie privée tu ne laisses personne y entrer »

Grissom : « Toi tu as réussit »

Sara : « j'ai pratiquement mis dix ans pour avoir droit à une place dans ta vie»

Grissom : «je mettais promis de ne jamais te le demander mais c'est quand que tu rentres à la maison ?»

Sara : « pas aujourd'hui, ne parlons pas de cela aujourd'hui et si on profitait juste de la journée ensemble »

Grissom : « d'accord » lui dit il avec un sourire forcé mais en la comprenant malgré tout ce que voulait dire Sara.

Puis ils finirent leur déjeuner en silence jusqu'à ce que Sara se décide de le briser trouvant ce calme pesant.

Sara : « Tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui ? »

Grissom : « Non et toi ? »

Sara : « je devais passer voir ma mère mais je pourrais y aller un autre jour, on pourrait passer l'après midi tout les deux »

Grissom : « Je ne veux pas que tu annules tes plans à cause de moi »

Sara : « Alors viens avec moi ? J'aimerai que tu rencontres ma famille on y restera pas longtemps, ça me tiens à cœur »

C'était la première fois que Sara employait le mot famille pour d'un de ces proches.

Grissom « je t'accompagne alors »

Ils passèrent ensemble voir Laura Sidle, la mère de Sara et comme avait promis Sara ils n'étaient pas resté longtemps. C'était une très belle femme, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille et si son visage n'avait pas été marqué autant par la souffrance que lui avait apporté la vie on lui aurait facilement donné moins que son âge. Ils avaient échangés quelques mots puis était arrivé le frère de Sara, Michael Sidle qui était passé apporté des affaires à sa mère. Et à la surprise de Sara, celui ci avait proposé de boire un café tout les trois au bar en face de l'hôpital avant qu'il ne reparte reprendre son travail. Grissom accepta immédiatement, il se doutait que cela faisait plaisir à Sara de passer un moment avec son frère mais vu ce qu'elle avait dit au déjeuner sur sa relation avec Michael, elle n'aurait pas osé l'accepter. Ils n'avaient pas parler très longtemps mais ce fut un moment agréable et Michael lui avait même proposer de déjeuner un jour tout les trois.

Puis Grissom et Sara avaient finit la journée par une longue promenade.

Ce qui avait le plus retenue l'attention de Grissom, c'est que Sara l'avait présenté à son frère et à sa mère en tant que son compagnon. Pour lui c'était important, cela signifiait que malgré ces deux mois loin l'un de l'autre il faisait encore parti de sa vie, elle n'avait pas encore fait une croix sur lui, ni sur un futur ensemble et probablement ni sur un retour à Vegas.

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5

**J'AI TANT BESOIN DE TOI**

Chapitre 5

Deux jours, cela faisait déjà deux jours que Grissom avait rejoint Sara et jusqu'ici ni l'un et ni l'autre avait abordé le sujet d'un possible retour de Sara à Vegas. Pourtant c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait fait tout ces kilomètres, il la voulait près de lui comme il l'avait toujours voulu depuis leur rencontre. Ces deux jours avaient été magnifiques pour tout les deux, ils avaient retrouvé leurs complicité d'avant .

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi heure qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans la chambre d'hôtel de Sara et on aurait pu entendre une mouche volé, lui préparant sa valise pour son retour et elle le regardant aucun des deux n'osait rompre le silence qu'ils avaient créé.

Sara : « tout va bien, Gil ? Tu tournes en rond depuis une demi heure, tu as peur d'oublier quelque chose ? »

Grissom : « Non. Tu as des projets ? »

Sara : « demain, je vais chez mon frère boire un café, il m'a appelé lorsque tu étais sous ta douche. C'est surprenant qu'il m'ait invité, on ne peut pas dire que depuis mon retour ici il ait été présent.»

Grissom : « tu en as pour combien de temps ? »

Sara : « Pour aller chez mon frère ? J'en ai aucune idée peut être vingt minutes d'ici à pied. Il habite en centre ville. »

Grissom : « je ne parlais pas de ça. Combien de temps vas tu encore rester à San Francisco ? Combien de temps vas tu rester loin de Vegas ? loin de tes amis ? de ton travail ? de ta maison ? de Hank ? et de MOI ? »

Sara : « ça fait beaucoup de question en trente secondes »

Grissom : « au début, j'étais juste venu pour te voir, passer deux jours avec toi puis plus le temps passait et plus je sentais que je voulais plus. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses »

Sara : « J'ai adoré passer ce temps avec toi, et de t'avoir vu m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu me manques. Chaque jour je pense à toi, à notre maison. Tu es le seul foyer que j'ai connu c'est pour cela que je vis à l'hôtel. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre un appartement car pour moi cela aurait signifier que j'abandonnai tout : Hank, la maison et toi. Et ce n'est pas le cas lorsque je parle de mon chez moi je parle de la maison que nous avons choisi ensemble à Vegas dans laquelle nous avons emménagé il y a bientôt deux ans. Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire dans combien de temps je rentrerai. Moi même je ne le sais pas. Il est vrai que je vais mieux mais j'ai encore peur. »

Grissom : « Peur de quoi ? De Nathalie ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle a été condamné à vie. Elle est dans un hôpital psychiatrique et dès qu'elle ira mieux c'est la prison qu'il l'attend. »

Sara : « Ce n'est pas d'elle que j'ai peur mais de moi même. Lorsque je suis parti de Vegas j'allais mal, j'étais entrain de me consumer. J'avais peur que tu assiste à ma déchéance ou pire que je t'emmène avec moi. Tu es tout pour moi et je n'avais pas le droit te faire ça »

Grissom : « Et si ce soir, je te demandais de rentrer avec moi. »

Sara : «je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée »

Grissom : « C'est l'heure des adieux, mon taxi va bientôt arriver »

Sara : « Je t'accompagne »

Grissom : « J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'aimais pas les adieux dans les aéroports que cela faisait trop film romantique»

Sara : « Pour une fois jouons aux couples romantiques»

A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna c'était la réception pour annoncer l'arrivé du chauffer de taxi.

Sara : « Prêt ? Tu as tout avec toi ? »

Grissom : « Non pas tout, il ne manque que toi »

Sara : « Bientôt »

Il venait d'arriver à l'aéroport, Grissom enregistra son bagage mais il lui restait encore deux heures avant l'embarcation des passagers. Ils avaient décidé d'aller boire un café.

Ils restèrent un moment assis devant leurs cafés sans dire un seul mot, Grissom tenait la main de Sara tout en la caressant. Il se rendit compte que c'était probablement leur dernier contact avant son départ.

Elle l'avait tellement changé. Pendant des années, Grissom avait été considéré comme un célibataire endurcit et marié à son travail. Puis Sara était rentré dans sa vie et tout s'était transformé, ils avaient construit ensemble une vie de couple saine qui leurs convenaient aussi bien à l'un comme à l'autre. Et cela aurait été ainsi pendant des années si seulement, il n'y avait pas eu cette enquête sur l'affaire du tueur aux maquettes. Nathalie avait voulu prendre à Grissom la personne qui comptait le plus et d'une certaine manière elle avait réussit, elle n'était pas parvenue à la tuer mais elle avait fait éloigner Sara de Grissom.

Tout en buvant leurs café, Grissom caressait la main de Sara, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait encore à son doigt sa bague de fiançailles, la même bague qu'avait offert son père à sa mère il y a plus de cinquante ans.

Sara : « Tu es perdu dans tes pensées ? »

Grissom : « La bague m'a fait pensé au jour où je t'ai fais ma demande. Cela n'avait rien de romantique»

Sara : « C'est vrai mais elle était tellement inattendue, tellement touchante, tellement nous. Cela aurait sonné faux si tu m'avais demandé en mariage lors d'un dîner au chandelle. Si je n'étais pas parti peut être que nous serions entrain de préparer notre mariage »

Grissom : « Que je sache, il n'a pas été annulé juste reporté, n'est ce pas ? »

Sara : « Oui, juste remis à plus tard. Comment l'imagines tu ? »

Grissom : « Un mariage simple et intime »

Sara : « Comme nous »

Puis une voix raisonna dans tous l'aéroport et interrompit leur conversation.

La voix : « Tout les passagers à destination de Las Vegas sont priés de se diriger porte C pour l'embarquement. »

Grissom : « Je crois que c'est mon vol »

Sara : « Oui, malheureusement. Griss tu pourras dire à l'équipe que je suis désolée d'être parti comme une voleuse. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de les affronter en partant, je n'aurais pas été capable de donner une explication à ce départ et puis j'avais peur de leurs réactions »

Grissom : « Ils ne t'en veulent pas, ils ont compris sauf Greg mais il ne t'en a jamais voulu mais à moi oui »

Sara : « A toi ? »

Grissom : « Pendant, plusieurs jours il m'adressait à peine la parole. Il m'en voulait de ne pas avoir su te retenir mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Sara : « Tu les embrasseras de ma part »

Grissom : « Sara, ils ne savent pas que je suis venu te rejoindre »

Sara : « Alors, il vaut peut être mieux qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas »

En arrivant devant la porte C pour l'embarquement

Grissom : «Voilà mon séjour se termine devant cette porte. Tu vas me manquer Sara »

Sara : « Toi aussi. Tu m'appelles lorsque tu seras arrivé »

Grissom : « Je t'appellerai en descendant de l'avion ça te va puis après je file directement au laboratoire reprendre le service »

Sara : « D'accord »

Grissom s'approcha de Sara et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres puis il prit ces deux mains dans les siennes et tout en la regardant lui demanda « Rentre avec moi. J'ai tant besoin de toi »

Elle fut surprise par cette déclaration si touchante

Sara : « Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas, pas encore. »

Grissom : « Je n'aurai pas dû te le demander mais si je ne l'avais pas faites je l'aurais regretter »

Sara : « J'aurai tellement aimé te dire oui mais pas maintenant. Pourtant je sais très bien qu'en faisant cela je risques de te perdre »

Grissom : « Non, tu ne me perdras jamais. Tu me taquinais souvent en me disant que tu avais attendu presque dix ans pour que nous soyons ensemble, je suis prêt a attendre encore plus longtemps ton retour. Je vais devoir y aller. Au revoir Sara, je t'appelle en arrivant »

Il commença à sa diriger vers l'hôtesse avec sa carte d'embarcation à la main lorsqu'il sentit le main de Sara agripper la sienne, il se retourna et elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Sara : « Au revoir Griss »

Puis sans un mot, il s'éloigna et elle le regarda partir.

Il allait rentrer à Vegas et elle allait rentrer à son hôtel à San Francisco.

A suivre….


	6. Chapter 6

**_Merci pour vos reviews à toutes. Merci à MissSidle73, madame, Clem, saragrissom, sidle13 ... Malgré mon retard pour cette suite j'espère que vous êtes encore là à me lire._**

**_ Désolé d'avoir tarder à mettre la suite_**.

CHAPITRE 6

L'avion de Grissom venait d'atterrir à Las Vegas et comme promis il appela immédiatement Sara pour la rassurer et lui dire que le vol s'était bien passé. Puis il prit un taxi et rentra chez lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa maison ce fut avec un pincement au cœur. En partant, il avait espéré qu'elle rentrerai avec lui. Il l'avait d'ailleurs cru pendant ces deux jours passés auprès d'elle, il l'avait trouvée sereine, apaisée comme si elle avait fait la paix avec elle même et avec son passé. Mais elle avait fait le choix de rester et lui de rentrer à Vegas seul.

.Durant des années, il avait aimé la solitude de chez lui, se retrouver au calme avec un opéra en bruit de fond mais aujourd'hui il le détestait. Ce silence lui rappelait le départ et l'absence de Sara. Grissom s'allongea sur le canapé et il se demanda où elle était à ce moment précis et ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Au même moment à San Francisco, Sara se trouvait seule dans un café.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Grissom était parti et elle voyait encore son visage sombre lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avec lui. Elle se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix en restant mais elle n'était pas encore prête à rentrer. Effectivement, elle allait mieux mais selon elle pas assez pour reprendre sa vie à Las Vegas, reprendre son travail. Sa dernière affaire lui trottait encore en tête comme avait-elle pu se faire berner à deux reprises par Hannah. Et la goutte d'eau pour Sara ce fut lors de l'enquête lorsque Hannah avait pris le dessus pendant l'interrogatoire en lui parlant de son enlèvement. Sara avait perdu le contrôle d'elle même, elle avait perdu la partie face à cette enfant encore une fois. La dernière fois qu'elle avait perdu son calme c'était contre Catherine, elle avait eu une mise à pied de Ecklie et avait échappé au licenciement grâce à Grissom mais c'était fois elle devait parvenir seule à résoudre ces problèmes, ces maux.

Même si physiquement, elle était à San Francisco pendant un cours instant son esprit lui se trouvait à Vegas et plus précisément dans un quartier résidentiel. Elle imaginait Grissom seul avec Hank dans leur salon. Elle savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais elle avait lu dans son visage la déception.

A Las Vegas

Grissom arriva au travail en avance comme dans ces habitudes et s'installa à son bureau pour regarder ces dossiers et son courrier lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix de Jim.

Jim : « Alors Griss, on était de repos ces deux derniers jours »

Grissom : « On ne peut rien vous cacher »

Jim : « Et ? »

Grissom : « Et ? »

Jim : « Et comment s'est passé tes jours de repos ? »

Grissom : « Bien »

Jim : « Tu étais à San Francisco ? »

Grissom : « Je vois qu'ici rien n'a changé les nouvelles vont vites »

Jim : « A part Catherine, je pense être le seul à être au courant de ton escapade. Et comment va Sara ? »

Grissom : « Bien, j'ai trouvé qu'elle allait bien» dit il amèrement.

Jim : « Mais… »

Grissom : « Il n'y a pas de MAIS, elle va bien »

Jim : « Gil, ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine mais je … non en réalité nous sommes tous inquiet pour Sara et pour toi »

Grissom : « Jim, je t'assure elle va bien et moi aussi. Elle a juste eu besoin de s'éloigner de Vegas et de son travail et pour cela elle a pris un congé qui va surment durer plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Je l'ai régulièrement au téléphone et c'est le cas aussi de plusieurs personnes de ce laboratoire et lorsque je dis cela tu es aussi visé. Vous savez tous où elle se trouve et surtout que tout se passe bien donc je ne vois pas la cause de tant d'angoisse. »

Jim : « On pensait tous que son absence serait de courte durée »

Grissom « Moi aussi Jim, moi aussi. Tu vas devoir m'excuser mais je dois voir si tous les membres de mon équipe sont bien présent . »

Jim « Pas de problème et en plus Ecklie doit m'attendre à son bureau. Gil….Tu l'embrassera de ma part la prochaine fois que tu l'aura au téléphone »

Grissom fit un léger sourire et sorti de son bureau pour se diriger dans la salle de repos où il était sûr de retrouver son équipe.

Grissom tenait beaucoup à son amitié avec Jim mais il avait toujours eu du mal à lui parler de sa vie. Il aurait préféré éviter leur conversation, parler de Sara était dur pour lui. En réalité, il aurait voulu éviter tout le monde ce soir là Judy qui lorsqu'il était arrivé au laboratoire lui avait demandé comment étais San francisco ou entre Hodges qui lui avait dit qu'il était heureux de son retour comme si il s'était absenté pendant des mois. Non, Grisssom ce soir là n'étais pas d'humeur à parler alors lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de repos il y entra avec l'idée de donner les assignations à tout le monde et de se rendre sur une affaire seul mais ces projets fut changé par une remarque de Greg qui fut le remarque de trop.

Grissom : « Bonsoir »

Greg « Alors Chef de retour de vacances ? Vous vous êtes absenté de Vegas ? »

Grissom « Greg, je ne suis pas parti en vacances. J'étais simplement de repos pendant deux jours. Est ce que je vous demande ce que vous faites pendant vos jours de repos. » Greg alla pour répondre mais fut interrompu par Grissom « Il me semble que non »

Greg se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû se taire et lorsqu'il tenta de se rattraper ce fut pire.

Greg « en réalité c'est parce que d'habitude vous absentez jamais même pendant vos jours repos, c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé que vous étiez peut être parti »

Grissom : « Le changement peut faire du bien et la preuve qu'il m'arrive encore de changer d'avis. Ce soir j'avais prévu de me rendre seul sur le cas d'un corps qui a été retrouvé dans une décharge dans un état de décomposition avancé mais je vous laisse ce cas finalement. Deux officiers vous attendent sur place, tenez l'adresse » en lui tendant son assignation.

Greg « et avec qui vous m'assigner ? »

Grissom : « Personne. Je pense que vous pouvez aller seul sauf si un de vos collègues désire être sur cette affaire »

Greg regarda tout ces collègues un à un.

Catherine : « Désolé Greg, je ne suis pas habillé pour et en plus après le service je dois me rendre à l'école de Lindsey. »

Nick « Ne me regarde pas, j'ai encore l'odeur en tête du dernier cas sur lequel j'ai travaillé dessus »

Warrick «Ne t'inquiète pas Greg tu te débrouilleras très bien seul »

Greg « Vous m'abandonnez tous ! »

Grissom « Greg vous permettez que je reprenne les assignations ?! » ce fut plus un ordre qu'une question « Donc Warrick et Nick vous avez un vol à main armé ayant fait un blessé, et Catherine vous êtes avec moi sur une agression chez un particulier, je vous attend sur le parking dans dix minutes »

Après le départ de Grissom, Greg prit la parole : « J'ai rien compris, je voulais juste lui demander si ces deux jours lui avait fait du bien »

Warrick «ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes d'être ainsi sur la défensif »

Nick « tu es au courant de quelques choses Catherine »

Catherine : « Non, je suis comme vous les gars ». Elle savait très bien que lors de son absence Grissom était parti à San Francisco et elle en avait déduit qu'il allait rejoindre Sara. Elle se demanda si il y avait eu un problème là bas, peut être les retrouvaille ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait espéré mais ce n'étais pas une raison de parler ainsi à Greg. De toute façon pendant le trajet, elle lui en dirait deux mots.

Catherine rejoignit Grissom sur le parking comme il lui avait ordonné dix minutes plus tard. Elle le trouva déjà installé à son véhicule, elle s'installa près de lui sans dire un mot. La moitié du trajet ce fit en silence puis elle se décida enfin de le briser et avoir une explication sur la scène qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt dans la salle de repos.

Catherine : « Alors Griss, tu comptes me donner une explication sur ce qui vient de se passer? »

Grissom : « Non ! Et puis il est temps à Greg d'être sur le terrain seul, je n'ai aucun doute sur ces compétences »

Catherine : « Je ne te parlais pas de l'assignation de Greg mais plutôt de ton comportement vis à vis de lui, tu as été presque agressif. »

Grissom : « Tu exagères »

Catherine : « Les garçons sont tous resté sans voix après ton départ, ce n'est pas dans ton habitude d'être ainsi avec eux. »

Grissom : « J'ai peut être été un peu fort à mon retour j'irai lui parler. »

Catherine : « Et comment s'est passé ton séjour, les retrouvailles ? »

Grissom : « Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre que tu n'es pas encore abordé le sujet. J'ai eu droit à Jim, Judy, Hodges puis Greg et maintenant c'est toi »

Catherine : « Donc voilà pourquoi tu t'es énervé contre Greg ce n'est pas particulièrement contre lui »

Grissom : « Catherine, pas aujourd'hui, je t'en prie pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de quoi que soit»

Catherine comprit immédiatement qu'il valait mieux que la conversation se finisse là de toute façon connaissant Grissom il allait probablement se renfermer sur lui et ne pas lui répondre.

Il continuèrent leur journée de travail sans faire d'allusion à son voyage et surtout à Sara.

A suivre ….


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Merci à MissSidle ( toujours fidèle et toujours là pour m'encourager), MaCAdame et Clem ( toujours présente ) même lorsque je met plus d'un mois pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Honte à moi.

Merci aussi à Pitchougirl, Sidle13, saragrissom et autres qui lisent mes histoires mais qui n'osent pas ou ne veulent pas laissr de review (en espérant que j'ai d'autres lecteurs ; )

Chapitre 7 :

Quinze jours étaient passés depuis le départ de Grissom de San Francisco et pour Sara rien n'avait changé. Elle était toujours à l'hôtel et allait voir régulièrement sa mère par contre il y avait eu un petit changement elle s'était rapprohé de son frère. Il n'y avait pas de relation fraternel entre eux mais ils leurs arrivaient d'aller boire un verre et même de dîner ensemble. Ils avaient de la tendresse l'un pour l'autre mais cela n'allait pas plus loin et pourtant ils se ressemblaient tellement aussi bien côté caractère que physiquement. Ils avaient été séparé dès leur enfance et toutes ces années qu'ils avaient perdus loin l'un de l'autre ne pourrait jamais être rattraper. Il avait dix ans de plus que Sara et dès qu'il avait eu l'occasion il était parti du foyer familiale laissant ainsi derrière lui les disputes, les coups mais aussi sa petite sœur. A l'époque, il avait beau adoré Sara il ne supportait plus l'ambiance malsaine qu'avait instaurer leur père et il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir avec elle, il avait tout juste 18 ans, pas de profession, pas de maison, pas d'argent il n'avait rien du tout juste la volonté de partir loin très loin. Deux ans après son départ, il avait appris que sa mère avait poignardé son père en légitime défense, il avait su aussi qu'elle avait été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique et Sara placée en famille d'accueil. A ce moment là, il aurait pu revenir à San Francisco mais il avait une nouvelle vie qui lui convenait parfaitement, il avait une petite amie qui aimait plus que tout, avait été accueilli chaleureusement dans la famille de celle ci, les parents de sa compagne l'avait même encouragé à reprendre ces études. Et puis il était persuadé que Sara allait réussir à se reconstruire dans sa famille d'accueil tout comme lui était parvenu grâce à sa famille de cœur. Et même après sa séparation avec sa compagne, il avait gardé un lien affectueux avec celle ci et ces parents un lien plus fort que celui qu'il avait avec sa propre famille. Et pour Sara il était de même elle avait en quelque sorte fondé une nouvelle famille à Vegas avec Grissom mais aussi ces collègues de travail. Elle était plus proche de Nick et de Greg qu'elle ne serait de son frère. Lui en voulait elle à son frère de ne pas être revenu ? Non car si les rôles avaient été inversé elle aurait fait probablement fait les mêmes choix que lui, elle aurait prit la fuite et serait parti loin de son père et de tout ce qui lui aurait pu lui faire rappeler cette vie de famille catastrophique et d'ailleurs elle aussi avait fuit. Elle avait fuit Végas, son travail en laissant derrière elle ces amis, sa maison, son foyer et surtout le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle en souffrait de cet éloignement mais cela avait été son choix, en réalité ce qui lui faisait mal était de savoir que Grissom lui aussi en souffrait terriblement et certainement plus qu'elle. Sara avait choisit de partir par contre lui avait subit ce départ.

Sara était dans sa chambre, cela faisait déjà dix bonne minutes qu'elle fouillait dans son agenda à la recherche du numéro de téléphone de son amie Gwen lorsqu'elle tomba sur une carte de visite, pas n'importe quel carte de visite, « LA » carte visite, celle qui lui avait donné Grissom avant son départ de San Francisco après son séminaire dix ans plus tôt. Et pendant un moment elle repartit dans ces souvenirs.

Flash back

San Francisco avril 1998, Sara travaillait depuis plusieurs mois au laboratoire de la police scientifique en tant que CSI niveau 1 dans l'équipe de nuit, lorsqu'elle fut convoqué au bureau de son superviseur, Joseph Bronson.

_Joseph : Bonsoir Sara, asseyez vous j'ai deux mots à vous dire mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous garderais pas longtemps, je sais que vous êtes débordé._

_Sara : J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave._

_Joseph : Non pas du tout mais je vous ai inscrite pour un séminaire qui débute le 2 mai et qui dure tout au long du mois ._

_Sara : Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ça mais pensez vous que c'est le bon moment pour que je m'absente ? _

_Joseph : Vous avez parfaitement raison ce n'est pas le moment mais il faut que vous sachiez que dans notre profession il n'y a jamais de bon moment pour s'absenter mais ce séminaire risque d'être enrichissant. Vous débutez dans le métier et il vous permettra tout d'abord de rencontrer d'autres CSI de niveau 1 et ainsi partager vos expériences mais aussi de rencontrer des gens qui se sont fait un nom dans notre profession par exemple le Pr Ford, spécialiste en criminologie, Mme Bergmann profiler au FBI, le Dr Grissom CSI de niveau 3 et spécialiste en entomologie qui d'ailleurs est un de mes amis. Sara c'est une opportunité de pouvoir rencontrer ces personnes et surtout assister à leurs cours mais vous avez la possibilité de refuser ces séminaires. Ils ne sont pas obligatoire mais avant de valider votre inscription je voulais avoir votre accord._

_Sara : Si vous me dîtes que c'est une opportunité à saisir, je la saisie. Et pendant un mois, je vais reprendre une vie normale : me lever avec le soleil, vivre la journée et me coucher le soir._

_Joseph : Cela va vous faire du bien de faire un break, de ne pas voir de cadavres. Et peut-être allez-vous rencontrer un charmant expert de niveau 1 parmi vos collègues._

_Sara : Pourquoi le club de rencontre lors du séminaire c'est une option ou c'est déjà inclus ?_

_Joseph : je plaisantais avec vous mais comme je sais que vous êtes célibataire_

_Sara : Célibataire et heureuse de l'être._

_Joseph : Et pour être honnête avec vous cela me rassure, je n'ai aucune envie de voir un de mes bons élément quitter le laboratoire pour une histoire de cœur_

_Cette phrase fit beaucoup rire Sara._

_Sara : y aurait il du vécu ?_

_Joseph : malheureusement oui, il y a trois ans Carl est parti après avoir rencontré une consœur lors d'un stage et Carl était un excellent technicien de laboratoire._

_Sara : Je vous promet de ne pas regarder les CSI qui suivront avec moi le séminaire._

_Joseph : je compte sur vous lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et Sara quitta son bureau avec un fou rire._

_Joseph était une personne très apprécié au laboratoire, était marié à une femme magnifique, dans tout les sens du terme, depuis plus de vingt ans et avait deux enfant . Il était chaleureux et avait toujours un petit mot ou une petite attention pour ces collaborateurs même dans les moments le plus difficiles, il considérait tout ces collègues comme un membre de sa famille, et comme dans toute les familles il y a des membres qu'on apprécient plus que d'autres. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Sara, il avait ce besoin de toujours savoir si elle allait bien. Pour une femme de son âge, il la trouvait « trop » investit dans son travail, dans ces enquêtes comme si elle tentait de combler un vide ou une blessure mais il savait aussi que jamais elle ne s'ouvrirait ou se confierait à lui. _

_Le séminaire avait commencé depuis plusieurs jours à l'Université de San Francisco et Sara n'était pas déçu d' y assister, Joseph ne lui avait pas menti sur aucun point. En effet, elle avait rencontré des tas de personnes exerçant la même profession qu'elle, les cours et les orateurs étaient tous intéressant à des niveaux différents mais elle avait eu une préférence pour les conférences du Dr Grissom, qui s'était montré être un excellent conférencier. _

_Pendant sa pause déjeuné, Sara avait rendez vous avec son superviseur Joseph pour manger dans un petit restaurant tout près de la fac. Lorsque Sara arriva devant le restaurant, elle vit Joseph en grande discussion avec Grissom._

_Joseph : On attendait plus que vous. J'ai croisé Gil et je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?_

_Sara : Non au contraire c'est un réelle plaisir de déjeuner avec le Dr Grissom._

_Joseph : Griss je te présente… _

_Mais Grissom l'interrompit « Sara, Sara Sidle si je ne me trompe pas_

_Sara : Non pas du tout Dr Grissom._

_Joseph : Vous vous êtes déjà rencontré?_

_Grissom : Sara était présente lors de mes séminaires_

_Joseph : Je vois qu'elle t'a marqué_

_Grissom : Les personnes passionnées par leur profession sont rares et lorsqu'on en croise une il est impossible de l'oublier surtout lorsque celle ci est aussi charmante que Melle Sidle._

_Cette remarque provoqua un rougissement sur le visage Sara ce qui fit sourire chez Grissom._

_Joseph : Je suis ravi qu'un de mes collaborateurs se montre aussi attentif._

_Sara : Joseph vous m'avez bien inscrit à ce séminaire pour que j'assiste aux conférences et surtout que j'apprenne des méthodes. _

_Mais leur conversation fut interrompu par le portable de Joseph. Sara et Grissom notèrent immédiatement que c'était un appel provenant du laboratoire._

_Joseph raccrocha rapidement._

_Joseph : Je suis désolé mais je suis doit retourner au travail. Je suis terriblement confus de devoir vous abandonner ainsi. Griss ce n'est que parti remise, je compte sur toi pour te libérer et venir dîner à la maison. Et Sara ne vous inquiétez pas je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains. Je compte sur toi Griss – dit il en s'adressant à Grissom._

_Et Joseph parti rapidement._

_Grissom : Je connais pas du tout ce restaurant, je fait confiance en Joseph, il connait toujours de bonnes adresses_

_Sara : Ne vous sentez pas dans l'obligation de déjeuné avec moi._

_Grissom : Effectivement Joseph me l'a demandé mais c'est un réel plaisir pour moi de déjeuner avec vous. En plus cela me facilite le travail, je ne savais pas comment vous le proposer._

_Sara souria à cette remarque, Grissom lui ouvrit la porte du restaurant et lui fit signe pour qu'elle passe : « Melle Sidle »_

_Sara : Si vous plait Dr Grissom, appelez moi Sara_

_Grissom : D'accord Sara. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Griss que Dr Grissom._

_Aussi bien Sara que Grissom passèrent un excellent déjeuné, au début leur conversation était centralisé sur le séminaire et sur leur travail respectif et puis petit à petit ils se sentirent de plus en plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et leur conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets : leur passion, la musique, la lecture…Sara se sentie tellement à l'aise et en confiance qu'elle en oublia sa conférence de l'après midi._

_Grissom : Sara, j'apprécie énormément notre déjeuner mais je crois que les serveurs sont impatients de nous voir partir, il est déjà 15h00 passé._

_Sara : Il est 15h00 passé ?_

_Grissom : Il y a un problème ?_

_Sara : A 14h j'avais une conférence avec le Professeur Jones._

_Grissom : Et quel en était le thème ?_

_Sara : Les indices sur un lieu de crime_

_Grissom : Ce n'est que mon opinion mais vous n'avez rien raté, je connais cette conférence et elle est idéale pour une étudiante et non pour une personne qui est dans la profession depuis plusieurs mois_

_Sara : Peut-être pourriez vous m'en faire un résumé autour d'un café ?_

_Grissom : Malheureusement, j'ai rendez vous avec le professeur Andrews à 16h00._

_Sara : je demanderais les notes à quelqu'un – fit elle déçu._

_Grissom : Par contre, je serai libre vers 18h00 si vous le souhaitez_

_Sara : 18h Parfait le café « Des Négociants » vous le connaissez ?_

_Grissom : Oui, j'y serai._

_Et ce fut que le premier déjeuné et le premier café d'une longue série. Ils avaient pris l'habitude après chaque fin de journée de ce donner rendez vous et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin du séminaire._

_Le mois de Mai passa rapidement et Sara était de plus en plus sous le charme de Grissom, elle n'écoutait pas ces paroles elles les dévoraient, elle ne le regardait pas elle se noyait dans ces yeux. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse…_

_Le 30 mai 1998_

_Le dernier soir avant le départ de Grissom pour Vegas, il l'avait invité à dîner. Celui ci se passa très bien mais il avait remarqué que Sara n'était pas dans son assiette._

_Grissom : Sara, vous allez bien? Le restaurant ne vous convient pas c'est peut être moi?_

_Sara : Non Griss, tout est parfait mais..._

_Grissom : Mais??_

_Sara: Je m'étais habitué à votre présence, à nos tête à tête, à vous._

_Grissom lui sourit et lui prit la mains et la caressa c'était sa manière de la consoler._

_Puis après le diner, Sara lui proposa un café chez elle, il accepta mais au plus profond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne solution, il s'était attaché à elle plus que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé, plus que sa raison aurait voulu._

_Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se décider de se dire au revoir et au moment fatidique Sara prit courage et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres, Grissom en avait été surpris. Il s'était détaché d'elle et allait lui parler lorsque Sara mit son index devant la bouche de Grissom et lui murmura – Chutttt._

_Elle baissa sa main et regarda Grissom amoureusement et il l'a prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa. Contrairement au baiser précédent celui ci avait été passionné._

_Ils entendirent le klaxonne d'une voiture_

_Grissom : Mon taxi est arrivé_

_Sara : Je vais chercher ta veste._

_Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sara qui laissa une larme s'échapper malgré elle et il parti._

_Lorsque la porte se ferma, Sara s'effondra sur le sol de son hall et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était parti._

_Elle avait du rester assis sur son sol pendant au moins une heure et lorsqu'elle entra dans son salon, elle vit, une carte de visite poser sur sa table basse c'était sa carte de visite qu'il lui avait laissé en la retournant elle vit qu'il lui avait laissé un mot « A bientôt, à très bientôt »_

_Fin du flash back_

Eh oui, elle avait garder cette carte dans son agenda depuis dix ans. Les agendas avaient changé mais la carte elle était toujours resté.

Puis ensuite, elle pensa à leur premier baiser à San Francisco. Aujourd'hui un parfum de nostalgie régnait dans la pièce.

Pendant des années, elle avait pensé que Grissom avait oublié leur premier contact physique. En effet, peu de temps après ce séminaire, elle était resté en contact avec Grissom soit par mail, soit par téléphone et lorsqu'il revenait à San Francisco il n'oubliait jamais d'aller la voir mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pas parlé de cette soirée et encore moins de leur unique baiser comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

_Puis un soir de septembre de 2006, elle avait appris la vérité_

_Flash back_

_1 septembre 2006 - 20h_

_Pour une fois, Sara et Grissom était de congé ensemble, ils étaient assis dans leur canapé. Sara regardait la télévision c'était l'heure du journal télévisé et Grissom lisait un article d'une revue scientifique._

_Sara : Gil, on est le 1 septembre_

_Grisssom : Eh oui et ??_

_Sara : j'y crois pas tu as oublié. _

_Grissom releva sa tête de sa revue et regarda sérieusement Sara_

_Grissom : J'ai besoin d'explication_

_Sara : La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé c'était le 1 septembre_

_Grissom : Ah tu es sure?_

_Sara : sure et certaine mais c'est pas grave que tu l'ai oublié. De toute façon les hommes ne se souviennent pas de ces détails._

_Grissom : Tu as raison c'est peut être le genre de chose que se souviennent les femmes. _

_Il s'approcha de Sara et l'embrassa dans le coup._

_Grissom : Par contre, je suis déçu que toi tu l'ai oublié_

_Sara : Pardon!?_

_Grissom : La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé était le 30 mai 1998 à San Francisco dans ton appartement, la veille de mon départ._

_Sara : Tu t'en souviens? J'ai toujours cru que tu l'avais oublié que pour toi cela avait été une amourette d'étudiante._

_Grissom : Pour moi ce fut le plus beau baiser, tes lèvres étaient tellement douce et je l'avais tellement désiré peut être dès à l'instant où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi._

_Sara se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, elle avait été tellement touché par cette déclaration._

_Sara : Pourquoi tu m'en avais jamais parlé._

_Grissom : Ce n'étais pas si simple. Au début, c'était impossible entre nous, tu étais à San Francisco et moi à Vegas et ensuite lorsque tu t'es installé ici les choses étaient encore plus compliqué j'étais ton superviseur. Et puis j'ai cru que le silence sur ce baiser était comme un accord tacite. Pendant toutes ces années tu as cru que j'avais oublié ce baiser? _

_Sara : Oui dit elle honteusement_

_Grissom : J'aurai été un vrai goujat._

_Fin du flash back_

_Sara était assise sur son lit depuis plusieurs heures à se remémorer tout ces souvenirs qu'elle avait vécu avec Grissom et bien d'autres._

_Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une vie ni pour elle et encore moins pour lui, l'un vivant à San Francisco et l'autre à Végas. Cette situation avait assez durée, elle l'aimait plus que tout, plus que sa vie et il était hors de question qu'il continue de souffrir à cause d'elle. Sara devait prendre une décision : soit lui redonner sa liberté et le quitté définitivement soit retourné vivre auprès de lui._

_A suivre... _


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos commentaires. Merci à MissSidle, MacADame, Sidle13 ...

Chapitre 8 :

Trois semaines que Grissom était rentré de San Francisco, trois semaines qu'il avait repris ces habitudes : commençait ces journées deux ou trois heures avant la reprise officiel et finissait deux ou trois heures après la fin de son service, puis il rentrait chez lui se reposer et s'occuper de Hank.

Les deux jours qui suivirent son retour, Grissom s'était montré un peu absent dans son travail mais il s'était rapidement repris en mains. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, lorsqu'il est parti rejoindre Sara, que le retour serait aussi pénible. Le plus difficile avait été de se retrouver à nouveau seul chez lui, seul au levé, seul au couché, seul au lit surtout après avoir retrouvé tout cela auprès de Sara pendant deux jours. Mais il avait eu raison d'aller la retrouver même si cela avait été de courte durée.

Et puis, ils se continuaient à s'appeler régulièrement, à s'envoyer des mails. D'ailleurs ce qui avait marqué Grissom lors de leur dernier appel téléphonique c'est que Sara lui semblait nostalgique. Elle l'avait appelé après qu'il soit rentré du laboratoire, il s'était allongé sur le canapé et ils avaient parlé ensemble facilement deux heures : elle lui avait parlé de leur rencontre au séminaire, de leur premier baiser, de leur véritable premier rendez vous à Vegas. Il lui semblait que sa vie à Vegas lui manquait, il pensa pendant un moment que c'était les premiers signes d'une certaine lassitude dû à l'éloignement, le faite d'être seule…

Ce soir là, il avait été sur une affaire avec Greg qui n'avait rien de passionnant : un simple cambriolage dans une bijouterie, une affaire qu'il allait être probablement résolue rapidement parce qu'il avait été réalisé par des débutants qui avaient laissé des tonnes d'indices.

Grissom : Greg, je vous laisse vous occupez des indices. Si vous trouvez le moindre élément intéressant n'hésitez pas à me venir voir. Je serais dans mon bureau à finir un rapport.

Greg : Bien chef.

Grissom était entrain de taper son rapport lorsque son regard se posa sur la seule photo qu'il avait sur son bureau. En effet, le cadre était couché comme si on avait voulu cacher la photo. Il prit la photo qui représentait toute l'équipe de nuit lors de leur sortie au kart et la regarda pendant un moment. Il fut étonné de voir le cadre dans cette position car la seule personne qui aurait pu faire cela aurait été Sara. En effet, elle avait horreur de cette photo car on la voyait avec ces blessures et chaque fois qu'elle était au bureau de Grissom, elle la prenait et la retournait pour ne pas la voir.

Et pendant un court instant, il se mit à espérer, à espérer qu'elle soit passé, à espérer que ce fut elle qui avait retourné la photo. Il se leva brusquement de son bureau et se mit à sa recherche, il était persuadé que Sara était passé, il se mit à penser qu'elle avait enfin décidé de quitter San Francisco, qu'elle était probablement passé au labo pendant qu'il était sur le terrain avec Greg. Et que vraisemblablement c'était une manière de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui dire « je suis passée ».

Grissom marchait dans les couloirs à sa recherche et tout en la cherchant il se mit à cogiter. Et il pensa qu'il devait paraître bien ridicule à la poursuite d'une personne qui se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres. Puis il croisa Warrick et Nick qui avaient assisté partiellement à la scène.

Warrick : Ca va Grissom ?

Grissom : oui

Nick : Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Grissom : Oui, en réalité non je cherche personne, plus personne.

Warrick et Nick le regardèrent étrangement et Grissom s'en rendit compte mais vit Greg au fond du couloir et trouva un échappatoire.

Grissom : Je cherchais Greg et je viens de le voir.

Warrick : ok. Griss après le service on va boire un verre est ce que vous venez avec nous ?

En effet, Grissom avait repris l'habitude de déjeuné plus régulièrement avec ces collègues ces derniers temps.

Grissom : Non pas cette fois ci mais demain je suis dispo

Nick : on se dit à demain pour un déjeuné tous ensemble, j'en parlerais avec Catherine et Greg

Grissom partit en direction de son bureau à l'opposé de Greg

Nick à Warrick : il avait pas dit qu'il cherchait Greg ?

Warrick : il me semblait.

Nick : alors pourquoi il part dans le sens opposé.

Warrick : tu sais Nick depuis mon divorce avec Tina, j'ai compris que parfois il valait mieux de ne pas essayer de comprendre l'incompréhensible.

Nick : c'est quoi cette philosophie à deux balles ?

Warrick : Celle d'un homme fraîchement divorcé.

Grissom était retourné à son point de départ, il se remit à son bureau, prit le cadre la regarda un moment et la déposa sur son bureau de la même manière qu'il l'avait trouvé c'est à dire retourné.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son rapport tentant d'oublier sa mésaventure.

Puis il fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Catherine qui se mit face à lui

Catherine : Je vous ai laissé un colis sur votre bureau.

Grissom : oui je l'ai vu et je vous en remercie je l'attendais depuis deux jours.

Catherine vit le cadre retourné, le prit et le remis correctement à sa place.

Catherine : Je savais que j'avais oublié de la remettre correctement. Je l'avais fait tombé tout à l'heure.

Grissom la regarda et lui sourit, voilà il avait enfin eu son explication, ce n'était pas Sara qui était passée juste une Catherine un peu maladroite.

Catherine : que me vaut ce sourire, est ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose.

Grissom : Non Catherine. Pendant un court instant j'ai cru qu'un de mes vœux venait d'être réalisé – dit il en pensant au retour de Sara.

Catherine : Pardon ?

Grissom : Il est l'heure que je rentre et vous aussi. Bonsoir Catherine. N'oubliez pas demain on mange tous ensemble.

Catherine : J'ai horreur lorsque vous me laissez ainsi dans la plus grande incompréhension.

Grissom : a demain lui dit il en souriant.

Catherine : a demain.

Elle ne tenta même pas d'avoir plus de renseignements, de toute façon Grissom restait Grissom toujours avec un comportement bien particulier, bien personnel, bien à lui. Et ce sourire qu'il lui avait offert l'avait rassuré, il allait mieux surtout depuis qu'il avait vu Sara. C'est vrai que les deux jours qui suivirent son retour il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme au point que Catherine avait douté du bon choix de son ami pour le séjour. Puis il avait repris du poil de la bête et en avait conclu que finalement ce que Grissom avait le plus besoin était de voir Sara ou plutôt de Sara tout simplement.

Grissom était arrivé chez lui lorsqu'il vu au loin une silhouette qui lui semblait familière : une femme brune. C'était encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours surtout après la désillusion avec la photo. Mais il s'approchait de sa porte et plus il lui semblait que ce n'était pas un mirage. : c'était bien Sara qui se tenait devant sa porte avec le même sac de voyage avec lequel elle était parti. Il ne se donna même le mal de garer la voiture dans le garage de la maison, il s'arrêta immédiatement et partit en courant vers sa direction.

Elle était assise sur les marches de leur maison mais en le voyant s'approcher d'elle, elle se leva.

Grissom : Sara ! Mais que fais tu là ? – il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était bien elle qui était là devant lui.

Sara : je t'attendais – dit elle timidement.

Grissom : Pourquoi n'es tu pas rentré ?

Sara : Je ne savais pas si je pouvais ?.

Grissom : Si tu pouvais ?

Sara : Après une si longue absence, je me voyais mal rentré et faire comme chez moi.

Grissom : Tu aurais dû, c'est encore chez toi. Rien n'a changé depuis que tu es parti et tu l'aurais pu constater si tu étais rentrée.

Sara : J'ai préféré t'attendre.

Grissom : Alors rentrons chez nous.

Sara : Tu ne me dis plus bonjour ? Tu n'embrasses plus ?

Grissom : Désolé Sara - lui dit il puis il l'embrassa – mais pendant un moment j'ai cru que ce n'était pas réelle.

Sara : Et pourtant oui, c'est bien moi.

Grissom : Mais tu es ici pour quelques jours ou …. – il avait tenté prendre son courage pour lui demander si elle était de passage ou si c'était un retour définitif mais il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase.

Sara : définitivement – dit elle maladroitement.

Grissom lui fit son plus grand sourire et la pris dans ces bras.

Sara : Tu sais je vais mieux, beaucoup mieux

Grissom : oui je sais.

Sara : Ce séjour m'a fait du bien

Grissom : oui, je sais.

Sara : mais j'ai encore besoin d'aide.

Grissom : oui je sais et si tu veux on peut prendre contact avec le psychiatre de la police.

Sara : Pas lui.

Grissom : tu sais je saurais toujours là pour toi.

Sara : Je préfère cette solution.

Grissom : Alors c'est définitif

Sara : Oui, oui c'est définitif, je suis de retour à la maison.

FIN

Je ne sais pas si vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette histoire mais moi j'adoré l'écrire.


End file.
